


.02 Why did you do that?!

by LaPilar



Series: Marvel Imagines/One-Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bucky Barnes Feels, F/M, One Shot, Protective Bucky Barnes, took a bullet for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:46:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: You take a bullet for Bucky, and he's not a fan.





	.02 Why did you do that?!

A simple half-step to the left, and pain exploded in my shoulder. I had seen the bullet coming a split second before it did. No time to warn him, just enough time to take a step in the right (or wrong) direction as the soldier finalized his trigger pull. Half a second later, one of Hawkeye's arrows had gone through his chest, and he fell to the ground at the same time I did.   
Nobody noticed at first. I didn't blame them; the noise of one measly gunshot wouldn't make much of a difference above the din of the battle, and everyone was too preoccupied with their own fights to pay much attention to mine. My shoulder felt like it was on fire, but my mind was in shock. I gently pressed my right palm to the wound, knowing I had to stop the bleeding. Unfortunately, it sent another bullet, this time of pain, tearing through my body from head to toe. I retched, would've thrown up had I had anything in my stomach. A scream left my throat as I held the pressure. It was unbearable, I didn't know how I'd survive another second of this, let alone a few minutes, let alone hours.  
Luckily, my scream evidently alerted Bucky to the situation, because one second he wasn't there, and the next he was. His eyes shone with fear, and I could see his mind going through what must've happened. A quick glance at the dead man lying on the ground just past me, and he turned back to me with anger written across his face.  
"Why did you do that?!" he begged. He would've taken me by the shoulders and shook he had I not been injured, I had no doubt about that.  
"It hurts so bad, Buck, I can't do this," I pleaded, tears leaking out and unable to respond to his inquiry, to do anything but beg for the pain to be taken away.  
"Okay, okay. Keep your hand on it okay? I'm going to get you out of here." He turned, and I heard him shout something to Steve, who was fighting a few yards from us. His voice sounded frantic, panicked, and as he turned back to me it made me panic.  
"Am I dying?" I asked, trying to turn to look at the wound. It'd gone clean through the joint in my shoulder, that much I could feel.  
"No, you're going to be fine. Did it go through?" he murmured, gripping the side of my torso and rolling my body to the side gingerly so he could assess the damage.  
I screamed again at the renewed pain just as Steve appeared at our side. Bucky frowned, but placed his own palm right over the back of my shoulder and squeezed. More pain, but this time my throat was too raw to do much but whimper.   
"God," Steve murmured, eyes wide as he looked at the wound.  
"You need to carry her, so I can keep her from bleeding out. We only have to get her to the quinjet, then we'll think of something from there," Bucky instructed his friend.   
"Yeah, yeah." Steve mumbled something about backup into his comlink, then moved to my other side before scooping me up in his arms. He did it quickly, and it jostled my shoulder. I whined again, quieter this time, my vision threatening to go black.  
"Darling, I need you to take your hand off. I have to stop the blood more, you can't do it hard enough," Bucky instructed me.  
I had no arguments. I tore my now-shaking left hand off my right shoulder, and Bucky's metal arm went right where it had been. My shoulder was small enough and his hands large enough that he laced his fingers together and squeezed.  
Almost instantly, the pain made me pass out.   
I woke up woozy, immediately recognizing the sick bay of the helicarrier around me. In any other circumstance, the knowledge that the rest of the team was out there fighting would've made me fight to get up. As it was, I could barely keep my eyes open, and moving my limbs was out of the question. They had me on some seriously strong meds.   
"Hey," I called, my hoarse throat making me stop and cough before trying again. "Hey," I called again, this time louder.  
"Darlin'!" It was Bucky's voice, and in a few seconds the curtains around my bed were ripped aside, revealing my boyfriend, who made it to the side of my bed in two big strides.  
"What-" I began, my voice catching in my throat.  
"Shhh, it's okay. You don't need to talk, let me," he said, worry written all over his face as he smoothed my hair back and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "We got you onto the quinjet and took you here. You had lost a lot of blood, and your joint was almost destroyed, but Dr. Cho managed to work a miracle and fix most of it. But you're going to have a long recovery."  
"That's fine. I'm not dead, so it's a victory," I grunted, my heavy eyelids threatening to close.   
"Why did you do that? I would've recovered from that bullet in hours. You know that," he said, big tears threatening to roll over his eyes.  
It was only then that I realized how close I must've been to really dying. Bucky was really shaken up, but I didn't regret my decision.  
"I don't know, I just saw that guy pointing his gun at you, and it was my gut reaction. I wasn't really thinking logically," I croaked, the sight of him tearing up making me weepy all of a sudden.  
He chuckled and a tear finally fell from his right eye. "You're right, you weren't thinking logically. Don't even do that to me again, you hear?"  
"Aye aye, Buck. C'mere, I want a kiss. I took a bullet for you, I think you can give me a kiss," I said sleepily, my eyes sliding shut even as he leaned over and pressed a short kiss to my lips. I couldn't bring my eyes to open even after it was over.  
"I love you," he whispered, and I felt him taking my hand in his and giving it a light squeeze. "I'll be here when you wake up."  
"You better be," I sassed him, and was glad to hear him chuckle at that. I waited a beat before adding, "Love you too."


End file.
